


无题

by darkcoffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 斯特利第一视角, 隐斯特利单箭头萨波
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee
Summary: 现代架空OOC





	无题

我的希望就像印在玻璃窗上的晚霞，一点点破碎在黑暗中，满地的玻璃渣让我疼得嗷嗷直叫。我想起那一天空气稀薄的清晨，我梦到我的哥哥，在处刑台上被上吊绳勒死，他的双眼和双唇紧闭，最纯洁的晨光洒在他孤零零的尸体上。那个贱人，贱胚，我可恨他，我试图叫喊着，慌张失措地驱赶脑海内关于他的所有影像——啊！来不及了！我的欲望顺着我的输精管一泻而出，我的体内滞留着我破碎的希望碎片，欲望之海逐渐压在我的身上，将某种东西抽出我的身体，很快，很快的，我变得轻盈而纯洁，就像，那个该死的贱货。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

“大家好，我叫斯特利。”我在简陋的木箱子上站直，橙色的聚光灯打在我身上，偷来的黑色西装微微发烫。我刚刚说完这句话，台下的观众就吹了一声口哨，在这逼仄的阁楼，口哨声向小鸟一样绕了一圈站在我的肩膀上，我努力挺直脊背，微微抬起脚跟，鼓了一口气说道，“我要说我的哥哥——噢，不是的，他不是我的哥哥，他是世界上最恶心、最可笑的人，他不属于这里，他甚至说自己不是贵族！我诅咒他永远也得不到他想要的自由……”  
我越说越起劲，台下的观众也不时大笑，鼓励我多说点，我就编造了很多谎话让他们快乐。史宾利的笑声非常低沉，他笑起来就像落雷，也逗乐了我，于是我笑起来，为的是证明事实根本不像我哥哥说的那样，因为被父母抛弃而没有安全感，下意识地想要讨别人的欢心，但我是喜欢他们笑起来的声音才这么做，他说的完全没有逻辑。  
这是一个关于我十四岁的故事，或者是关于我怎么认识史宾利的，而不是关于童贞、欺骗、自渎和受伤的故事。  
史宾利是一个礼物，在我刚过十四岁生日的那个星期六出现在皇后街的拐角，他的怀里抓着一把香烟，问我要不要来一根。我盯着他，眼睛绕着他转了一圈，顺从地点了点头，接过他手里的一根白卷，接着让他替我点上火，我也帮了他一把。  
我对这种行为并不陌生，我看过别人抽烟，只觉得那有点可笑。  
“不错吧。”他用力啜了一口，好像那根东西很烫，接着咳了一声，烟雾从他的嘴里冒出来。  
我点了点头说：“是不错，史宾利少爷，别干这些贱民的事情了，为什么我们不一起去上课呢？”  
他惊讶地看着我，压根不知道我在八岁的时候已经把所有显赫家族的徽章背了下来，他以为我是个有礼貌的家伙什么的，根本不是这样，只要他见到我和低贱的家伙在一起的样子就会明白，只可惜我出行的区域里从没有什么卑贱之人，所以他一直以为我是个好家伙，直到他见着我和我哥哥在一起的样子。  
说起来有点曲折，史宾利刚刚失去双亲，他的父母在一场车祸中死了，车子滚下山崖，一点救都没啦。他和我说这事的时候还挺开心，一边掰着开心果一边把壳吐得到处都是。他的眼睛比较单纯，就是圆圆大大的那种，是海蓝色的，金色的头发剃得很短，性格和善包容，走路的时候喜欢搂着我。老实说，长这么大，还没有人愿意这么亲近我，他们都对我的天赋感到恐惧，我总是不花太大力气就可以拿到全校第一，得到父母的夸奖，穿昂贵的衬衫，出入高级酒店。  
相比之下，我的哥哥，那个叫做萨博的人，实在是无用得一踏涂地。  
他比我早两年进入青春期，如今已经把头发蓄到脖颈，披散着金发，他倒是想像个诗人！除去上课之外，他整天锁在屋子里写他的诗歌。他的房间在我们家最破败的一块区域，挨着地下室，整栋房子的吵闹都听得一清二楚。萨博这个人没有什么礼数，见到爸妈也不愿意打招呼，在贵族学校成绩不上不下，朋友更是一个没有，每天就像个行尸走肉一般活着。  
所以史宾利问起萨博的时候，我说：“我不认识他。”  
那时候我们正走出校门口，但不是正门口，而是很少人出入的侧门，史宾利在这里过他的烟瘾，我跟在他的后面，他坐在那里舔着那根烟，茫然的双眼突然固定了焦距，也就是那时候，他指向一个金发的正在把校服脱掉的背影问我：“那不是你哥萨博吗？”  
我嗤之以鼻，站在那边看他利落地把衣服脱了，旁边还站着另一个年纪差不多的黑发少年，我看见他就眼睛疼，他是下水道的肮脏老鼠，被我抓住过几次在我哥房间乱窜，他威胁我让我别说出去，他差不多是萨博唯一亲近的人。  
我的哥哥——真不想承认——太没出息了。  
我站在那儿，看本来是我哥哥的人，本来应该和我同道回家的人，一改往日阴郁的面容，熟练地跳上穿着衬衫的黑发少年的摩托车，右手轻轻地搭在他的腰上，一脸兴奋地高歌着驶离这块充满荣光的片区。  
史宾利安慰我不要伤心，我没说话，我觉得他的假设挺可笑的。  
等他抽完烟后，我们一起回家，到家之后，在用晚饭的时候，我用刀叉分割着一块牛排，装作漫不经心的样子告诉我的养父养母，萨博今天和另外一个不知道哪来的臭老鼠走了，我期待我父母的反应。他们果然立刻丢掉刀叉，大吵起来。我们家的仆人畏畏缩缩地站在两边，好半天才有一个女佣半跪着走上前来收走落在地毯上的沾满粘稠酱汁的刀具。  
争吵之中，他们开始互相揭短，我的养母骂我的养父没用，几个钱都赚不到，还把她的资金赔了个精光，而我的养父羞辱我的养母面貌丑陋还要过水性杨花的生活，在贵族间，出轨已经不是需要说出来的事实，他们只是以羞辱对方的新情人为乐。  
“父亲大人，母亲大人。”我咽下牛排，看火候刚好便站起来劝架，我把我的成绩单从书包里拿出来，“所有的成绩都是A＋呢，父亲大人，母亲大人，别吵了，我一定会让你们在将来过上美满的生活的。”  
一般来说，我的母亲会扑过来揉住我的头，感动而亲切地叫我的名字，小斯特利，我的宝贝，我的希望和我的光明，而我的父亲也会赞赏地点点头，我便再次成为全家的希望和骄傲。  
只是这次我算错了时机，他们确实怒不可遏，大概是撕了我成绩单的父亲被我的母亲嘲笑了他可怜的性障碍，而骂了我的母亲被我的父亲讥讽为人老珠黄却不甘寂寞的癞皮狗。  
总之我是什么好处也没得地回房了，我一直准备功课到晚上十一点，看了一眼时钟后，心不甘情不愿地走出房门。  
走下两层的楼梯，屋子里被笼罩在一股战后压抑的氛围中，向我问好的几个仆人的脸上都有明显的指印，丝绒地毯上也洒满了南瓜汤，像是呕吐物一样发出不详的气味，所有人都默不作声地处理着手头上的事。  
通过一楼的走廊，夜晚的寂静就像深海的水压让人感到些许窒息。我站在萨博的门口，他的房门是唯一没被换过的，用力一敲就要把它敲碎似的。  
我用手背敲了两下，之后在衣服上蹭了蹭，也许萨博不在家，但他在他的房间里，推开门的时候我能闻到他专属的带着清香的沐浴乳的气味，发梢湿漉漉地贴在他的脸颊上。他的心情很好，虽然看到我的时候笑脸往回收了一寸，但还是接过我的作业，转身想拿一支笔在上面草草签过名字。   
趁他低头不注意的时候，我从他的身侧钻进房内，我拿起靠在门旁的一根生锈的水管，又把它丢出去，刻意用尖利的声音叫道：“什么脏东西！怎么会出现在这里？我们这可不是贱民该待的地方！”  
水管撞在地上发出沉闷却刺耳的声响，萨博的脸一阵红一阵白，他咬了咬嘴唇，像是忍住了什么之后，把东西递给我之后就要我离开。我没有听他的，反而坐在他的床上，他没有表现出怒不可遏的神态，好像他已经被这种厌恶搞得超脱愤怒，反而疲倦又怜悯地看了我一眼。这倒是让我狂怒起来，我想要砸烂他的东西，叫他那副嘴脸再摆出来一次看看！  
可萨博那人只是站在一旁，冷淡地说：“以后我不想帮你检查作业了，和那两个人去说，我不干这事了。现在你也长到十四岁了，我不想对你太过分，希望你也对自己负责一些。”  
“闭嘴！”我大喊起来，“你干嘛摆出一副兄长的嘴脸！我真是恶心死你了！”我怒不可遏。从胸口冒出来的怒气要把我掀翻过去，我跳上他的床使劲踩，“你这个没用的东西！没用的家伙！我不承认你是我哥哥，爸妈也不承认你是他们的儿子，为什么爸妈还要把你强行留在家里？也许是怕你被人杀了吧！”  
他沉默得像一块夜里冰凉的石头，冷眼旁观我自导自演的闹剧，就算只有我自己从这场戏剧中得到满足，也没关系。  
一个主意钻进我的脑海，我突然低沉地笑起来，用左手的手指做成一个圈，右手伸直食指，再用右手穿过左手的环，我重复着这个动作，并且说：“你和你的贱民男朋友经常这么做吧，我的哥哥。”  
果然，他有些病态白皙的脸突然涨红了，好像有人往他脸上泼了一盆血，我都能闻到腥味。  
“你心虚了！”  
萨博一把抓住我的领子把我从他的房间丢出去，我还没有从天旋地转的眩晕感中缓过神来，他的门就已经重重关上，但他很快又打开了，把我的作业丢出来，终于暴露本性地对我喊道：“滚！”  
我突然意识到我这次可能真的戳到他的痛点了，但是我还是不甘心地在他的门外大喊道：“你这辈子也就只有和小混混在一起的出息！”  
可再没有回应，不管我丢多大的石头进这潭水，它仿佛死了般再也无法搅浑，也许萨博是真的厌倦了这么多年来的辱骂。

那天晚上我做梦，梦到有一个金发的男人躺在我的床上看书，手里拿着一支笔不断地在我的床单上写着什么，我从房外走进来的时候他就把笔收起来。我隐约能猜到他是谁。  
他抱着我在布满字迹的床单上睡着了，那个寒冷的拥抱让我在凌晨三点的时候醒了过来，浑身不断地颤抖，只得下楼喝了一杯水。在一片黑暗中，我凝视着走廊最后那件几乎腐朽的木质房门，我拿着杯子，站在那里，看得很认真，几乎要沾染夜间的凉气而感冒。  
回房之后又花了我十几分钟才再睡着。没梦到什么。的确再没梦到什么。

那天是周末，钢琴课回来之后，养父养母都不在家。我喝了一杯水，又吃了一点水果，刷过牙之后去敲门。  
敲门是一个简单的动作，我背过手，往门上磕，几乎享受骨骼与木头发出的碰撞声在我的肉体放射出波浪般的漩涡。我想在那里静静地站着，感受尘埃般的光泼洒在我身上的感觉。  
这三声清清楚楚的敲门声没有得到回应，在空气中滚动了几圈之后迅速淡去。于是我直接推开门，取而代之在我脑海中响起的是我心脏的跳动声。没有人在房内，窗户上写着几句被擦掉一半的诗歌，还有两个明显大小不一的手印，床铺和地板上丢着黑色的衣裤，桌子上的笔凌乱地散落着，有一些跑到了书架上。  
但是没人在这里。史宾利和我说过，偷人东西的秘诀就是动作迅速，丝毫不拖泥带水。他喜欢把偷窃这样的事情形容得很美妙，他认为拥有别人的某件东西就相当于以某种方式进入了他的生活，我虽然没有这样的想法，却似乎也没办法反驳他荒唐的理论。  
没有萨博的房间一下子大了几倍，也破了几倍，我想在这待着，又不想。这里的空气闻起来有一股淡淡的香气，让我感到焦虑。绕了几圈之后，我拿了一支笔，心里丝毫没有史宾利所说的激动，反而感到厌烦和无趣。但我还是把笔拿走了，在拿走之前，我尝试在床单上写下几句话，可惜不知道说什么，于是我就写了一套物理公式在萨博的床单背面，我写得很轻，几乎看不出来。  
萨博房间的独立浴室里突然传出一阵笑声，随着我骤停的心跳戛然而止。我窒息似的在原地站了一会儿，半天才转过身，没有人从浴室里出来，我鬼使神差地往浴室里走去。仿佛得到了帮助一样，浴室的门留着一条缝，我现在倒是不明白为什么萨博没听到我刚刚的敲门声。  
他的身体背对着我，浸泡在单人浴缸里，四肢放松地展开，在烟雾缭绕的狭窄空间，水雾喷在我脸上，带给我鼻尖一阵温热的湿润以及一种奇怪的难以形容的气味。我尴尬地吞了一口口水，这种为人不齿的行为倒是让我了解到史宾利所说的那种犯罪的快感。  
萨博没有几件暴露的服装，他从不在家里裸上半身，连一条居家短裤都没有，仿佛他对裸露有一种与生具来的抗拒。他不去沙滩，也从不出现在家里的泳池。很容易想象，他也抗拒肢体接触，只不过巧的是也没人想和他肢体接触。  
萨博不知道因为什么笑了几声，我以为是他的脚伸出水面搭在浴缸上，但那双脚上有很多小伤口，并且呈现的是小麦色，比萨博的肤色还要深几个调。  
一串吐泡泡的声音之后，哗啦啦的水声接着响起，萨博折起手臂，似乎是捂着嘴笑了。他的身上躺着另一个人，那头濡湿的黑发贴在那个混账的脸上，从上面打下来的灯光让他的雀斑非常明显。   
我捂着胃，把门关小，极其狭窄的一道缝隙只能让我看到一点点的残影。  
一阵令人毛骨悚然的沉默之后，他们突然就出水了，我吓得不敢动，心里已经做好最坏的打算——但他们没有出来，唯一出来的就只有萨博如同受了伤般的喘息。这种喘息像是人在高烧时候说不出话的那种混杂着焦虑和难过的呻吟，传达出一种想要摆脱却无从下手的无力感。  
但在这种情况下，谁都知道发生了什么。  
我调整了角度，勉强看到一条腿——萨博的腿，在水台上，随着一种犬类交合的快速频率晃动，脚趾紧紧地握在一起，又用力张开，萨博发出一声有些尖锐的叫声。  
是的，我能听到，生殖器碰撞时候水花作用下发出的清脆的声响，哥哥呻吟起来带着的鼻音，以及那个男人的喘息。  
“哎，艾斯，艾斯，不要太快，有点疼……”  
接吻的声音，像是把濡湿的橡胶拍在水里。  
“叫我的名字，萨波，快点。”他以一种暴躁却又压抑的声调催促道，他亲吻着另一个同是男人的肉体，也许是侧脸，也许是脖颈。  
“……”清清楚楚的，那是萨博的声音，他略微低沉，平常温和的声音，正热情地无法自持地喊道，“艾斯，艾斯……！”  
在他们互相说出我爱你这三个字之前，我先一步慌不择路地逃了，我没法想象那种画面，一辈子也不想见到。

等我晚上再去敲门的时候，那个叫做艾斯的人还在这里，他看到我进来就对我笑了一下，他从来没有对我怀有善意地笑过，这次也不例外，那是一种得到了满足的豺狼的笑容，他正在玩掌机游戏，萨博从后面抱着他，趴在他的身上。  
靠在他身上的人疲倦而满足地贴着他的脸，对我的到来完全不放在心上。我看了一眼床单，又看了看他们。  
萨博那双蓝色的眼睛懒散地动了动，那双嘴唇说：“你想要做什么就自便吧。”  
艾斯发出一声嗤笑，我觉得我受到了羞辱。我瞪着他们，艾斯的手去抓萨博的脚，留意到我在看着他们，就变了脸，对我挥了挥拳头，说要打断我的大腿骨。  
我的哥哥听到这句话，好像觉得很有趣，便哈哈哈地笑了起来，他们接了个吻，旁若无人地躺了下来，互相拥抱着对方。彼此倾心。

如此低贱而下流的爱。


End file.
